Conventionally, various efforts have been conducted aiming to improve the light extraction efficiency of a light emitting device. For example, in Patent Literature 1, the p-electrode is formed as a light reflection layer to reflect light at the p-electrode and thus improve the light extraction efficiency. In Patent Literature 2, an irregularity is formed on the surface of the substrate to improve the light extraction efficiency.
Patent Literature 1: JP 2007-157853A
Patent Literature 2: JP 2008-060286A